Ginga's crush
by Yukihime77
Summary: Ginga wonders about his feelings for Madoka. What is he really feel? And what should he do? One shot. Songfic based on Crush by David Archuleta.


Thank you so much (again), GalaxyPegasus14, for helped me with the translation. I dedicate this story to you. ^^

Disclaimer:I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or song 'Crush'.

* * *

Ginga was lying on the couch watching Madoka repair Pegasus and Leone after the last, intense battle between him and Kyoya. Recently he tried battling a lot to push away the stupid thoughts of Madoka... It started after the war with Nemesis. He was spending so much time with her, but without the others. And then he realized it, much more than before.

_**I hang up the phone tonight**_

_**Something happened for the first time**_

_**Deep inside**_

_**It was a rush, what a rush**_

But... The possibility that Madoka might replicate his feelings... He shook his head.

_"No. It's too much," _he thought,_ "I demand too much. We are friends and we will always be. I can't spoil our friendship."_

_**Cause the possibility**_

_**That you would ever feel the same way**_

_**About me**_

_**It's just too much, just too much**_

Since day they met he knew it was something special. Something different. He thought that this was due to the fact that Madoka was his first female friend. But after he met Hikaru he realized that it wasn't just friendship. He always felt different with Hikaru or Mei-Mei than when he was with Madoka. He realized what he felt towards her already in the Survival Battle, when they were still together. Since that moment he tried to pull away from those feelings, run away from them. But he couldn't. He thought about her almost all the time. The way she was always smiling, working, blushing... She just mesmerized him. He wanted so much to ask her if she felt the same. He wanted to find out... But he was afraid of asking her about it.

_**Why do I keep running from the truth**_

_**All I ever think about is you**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**_

_**And I just got to know**_

_"Maybe she is thinking about it? Who we really are to each other? When she's fixing Beys she's certainly not thinking about parts all the time. For sure she sometimes thinks of me... No. I'm crazy. I'm a crazy enamored Blader. But... Maybe it isn't love. Maybe it's just a crush and someday will disappear? Although... I guess I don't want this feeling to disappear..."_

_**Do you ever think**_

_**When you're all alone**_

_**All that we can be**_

_**Where this thing can go**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love**_

_**Is it really just another crush**_

He sighed dejectedly. Then Madoka turned to him and took off her goggles. She looked at him for a while.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I... No. It's nothing." Ginga smiled artificially.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Madoka took a deep breath. She wanted to say something, but she held it back and went back to fixing Pegasus.

_"I couldn't say it again" _he thought. He was a wreck. On one hand he wanted to keep these feelings, but on the other he wanted to make them go away.

_**Do you catch a breath**_

_**When I look at you**_

_**Are you holding back**_

_**Like the way I do**_

_**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush aint going away, going away**_

_"We often spend time together. We were together on every mission and at every tournament. For sure she thought about us in a deeper way. Deeper than friends. Everyone tells me that we can be a great couple. So we must take a chance! Although... No. It's silly. I guess I'm wrong again..."_

_**Has it ever cross you mind**_

_**When were hangin, spending time girl,**_

_**Are we just friends**_

_**Is there more, is there more**_

_**See it's a chance we've gotta take**_

_**Cause I believe that we can make this into**_

_**Something that will last, last forever, forever**_

_"Oh c'mon, Ginga! What are you doing? Are you going to run away all your life? No matter what you must talk with her about it! NOW!"_

"Madoka, could you take a break?" asked Ginga, sitting on the couch.

"I must fix these Beys for you and Kyoya. You need them so I want to do it quick." she said without looking up from work.

"Please. It's very important."

She looked at him. He was so serious. She moved her goggles onto her head and turned the chair to face him.

"But I 'm warning you that Pegasus will be ready later than I said."

"Alright."

"So... What's going on?"

"I'll tell you, but you can't interrupt me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Sure."

"So..." he started, "For some time I have been feeling strange. It's been since the day we met. Since then I knew that you are not just a friend to me. You've always been so much more. You can think I'm crazy but I think that I just... Fell in love... I fell in love with you. I... I know that you feel the same way. I see you look away when I look into your eyes and hold back, like me. I thought that it was just a crush, but this crush isn't going away. And it will never go away."

_**Do you ever think**_

_**When you're all alone**_

_**All that we can be**_

_**Where this thing can go**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love**_

_**Is it really just another crush**_

_**Do you catch a breath**_

_**When I look at you**_

_**Are you holding back**_

_**Like the way I do**_

_**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush aint going away, going away**_

"I don't know why I was running from the truth and hiding my feelings for so long. After all, I was thinking about you over and over. I feel as if I'm hypnotized or enchanted. And I would like to know if I have a chance with you."

_**Why do I keep running from the truth**_

_**All I ever think about is you**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**_

_**And I just got to know**_

"Ginga I... I..." Madoka couldn't utter any words. She always dreamed about this moment. She felt the same way the whole time, but she was too afraid to confess it to him.

"But we also can be just fri..."

"No, wait! I... I... I love you too." she whispered softly, blushing, and stood up from the chair. Ginga came to her and put his hand on her cheek. They looked into each other's eyes for awhile. Then Ginga kissed her on the lips. Madoka was a little surprised, but kissed him back. Suddenly the stairs creaked, but Madoka and Ginga were too busy to hear it. Kyoya walked into the room.

"I came for my Leo..." Kyoya started, but stopped when he saw what was going on. Ginga and Madoka quickly broke the kiss and moved away from each other.

"I... I'm not f... finished yet. B... But soon I..." stuttered Madoka.

"Okay... So... I'll go to see Hikaru and come back in an hour. Or two hours. Or three. Or... You know? I'll come back tomorrow." said Kyoya as he quickly left the room. Madoka and Ginga looked at each other and Madoka laughed.

"What is he going to do with Hikaru?" asked Ginga, surprised.

"Figure it out." said Madoka, still laughing.


End file.
